Future Lover
by Mizuki Anne
Summary: A girl escapes the horrors of her world hoping to live in a world without vampires, but she ends up in the world of Vampire Knight! The girl catches Kaname's eye but then she finds out the night class secret! Kaname x OC and Yuki x Zero pairings mostly!
1. Escape

Hi everyone! This is my first VK story so please review, flames are accepted. Please tell me what you think since I thought it would be pretty cool to somewhat crossover Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Vampire Knight. *I am just using the concept of the one an only vampire slayer, everything else is going to be following the VK storyline, in a way, and the VK characters*. If some of the characters seem to OC please let me know, Enjoy!

' ' means thinking

" " means talking

*Also Kylie has blonde hair with natural dark brown highlights, ocean blue eyes, skinny but not too skinny just a good figure, has some muscles but not too much, and most of the time dresses as a tom boy but sometimes wears girls cloths.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer! (Anime tears)

Kylie Summer ran into her house, slammed the front door and ran up to her attic while tears crept down her face. She reached her attic, slammed and locked that as well. Afterwards she collapsed and went into a little ball and finally cried her heart out. Yes the invincible, emotion free, Vampire Slayer was crying.

'But I have a right too!' I thought as I wiped off my tears and tried to get up and failed miserably because a flash back hit me.

_Flash back_

_My mother, father, older brother Eric, identical twin sister Kayla, and I were walking together from the movies. We were all talking and having a good time my father and brother were talking while my sister and I were talking with my mother. _

'_Everyone always says my sister and I take after our mother the most' I thought. Since we have her hair, eyes, face, and personality. While our brother is the exact opposite, who takes after our father._

_We were almost home when I heard something or someone in the bushes. "What was that?" I asked while my slayer sense kicked as I observed the area._

"_What was what sis?" my twin asked. But before I could answer six leeches came out of no ware._

_My insides screamed when I noticed they were going after my father and brother, who did not notice. "DAD! ERIC! LOOK OUT!" I screamed but it was too late, the leeches took them and drained them dry before they could even blink._

_Then the leeches came to my mother, sister, and I with sadistic looks on their ugly faces. My mother and sister were terrified but I was determined to destroy the scum I have been hunting for years who now just ruined my life._

_Three of the leeches came from behind us and held my mother, sister, and I down after they injected me with liquid to temporally immobile me._

"_This is what you get slayer!" said the leader while laughing as the other leeches were finishing with my father and brother. "You have hunted us for too long and this is our revenge!" The leader walked up to me, kissed my cheek, while I spit on him. He laughed, "Just watch as my followers finish the rest of your family, they have not had __**enough**__ this month" as he grinned at me. My eyes widened in horror, "NO!" I screamed._

_But I was too late the six leeches took my mother and sister. Three of them on each of them, two drinking from the sides of their neck while the other raped them. I screamed but could do nothing as my mother screamed and then died. My sister was then about to be raped and the drug finally wore off and I lost control of my power, I killed all the leeches who destroyed my life, but while I was distracted a leech tore my sisters throat open and she was bleeding to death. But before the light faded from my sisters eyes she looked at me with absolute fear. _

_End of flash back_

I then cried even harder, 'I killed my own sister….' I thought. I cried for years it seemed until I decided I needed to leave this world. 'Jumping worlds has been done before, but my watcher told me never to resort to that since I may never be able to get back' I thought as I walked over to the family book case.

I cried as I reached it and pulled out my sister's favorite book, then my eyes widened.

_Flashback_

_My sister and I were up in the attic laughing and then Kayla handed me a book called Vampire Knight._

_I somewhat cringed at the name and then looked at Kayla, "Sis, what's this?"_

"_This will be able to help you if you ever need it, don't worry about the name, this is a very resourceful book" she said._

_End of flash back_

'Well Kayla said this book would be resourceful if I ever needed help, and I need to escape this world. As long as the world has NO VAMPIRES I will be fine', I thought as I walked over to the pedestal placed the book on it and said the ancient words while my hand was on the book.

"Inca anta etym eters", I said as a bright light engulfed me.

OH Cliffhanger! 'Dodges fireball'. I will update soon, please review; I am also working on a Moon Child story called A Secret Child. So if you wanted to read that story as well I will give you a cookie! I'm in college and semester finals are coming up so I will try my best but …. I have a month for winter break so I can update then too!


	2. New Life

Thank You for my review, it makes me happy! So, as promised the person who reviewed get a cookie. (Hands over a cookie). Here is my next chapter and for anyone who was confused about the one part in the first chapter, "I killed my own sister", what I mean is the last thing Kylie saw from her sister's eyes was absolute fear, so Kylie believes she killed her own sister, but I will explain that later on in the story. Anyway onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer but I do own my characters (Kylie and her family)!

As Kylie landed in a strange office, she realized she had no clothing or extra weapons on her. She only had the clothing on her back which was her favorite pair of black jeans, from Hot Topic, favorite black Dir~En~Grey t-shirt, favorite black leather jacket(like the one Buffy had), and her purple and black punk Nike shoes. Then the only weapons she had was her two silver daggers, which are trigger activated(like the one's Angel uses in Angel), silver sword in its sheath on her back, holy water in her coat pocket, and two wooden stakes in her other coat pocket. Also she had her sister's favorite book in her hand.

'Damn', I thought.

'But I came to this world, where I hope there are no _leeches _so I should be fine. But if I run into trouble I have these weapons and I can always improvise.'

Then Kylie walked around her surroundings a bit to get a feel of her new _home. _She walked over to the desk in the middle of the office and noticed patches on the broken parts of the desk.

I touched the patches and thought, 'Whoever did this must be pretty strong'. Then I sensed someone else in the office and before I turned around I checked my weapons. The person behind me was wearing glasses, had long blonde hair tied up, and was wearing a strange green shawl around them.

'Is this a guy or a girl', I thought as the stranger made a strange kawii sound.

"Awwa…YOU'RE SO CUTE!" the stranger said who turned out to be a man because I could tell by the sound of his voice.

The man then ran towards me but I stepped to the side and he fell. Then I looked at the man straight in the eyes and asked, "Where am I?" with complete seriousness.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a funny quizzical look on his face.

I was not in the mood, so I punched the wall above his head which cracked with the amount of force I applied. I asked again, "Where...Am...I?"

But right before he answered a girl with short brown hair and wearing a black uniform ran in.

"Chairman!", she said in a worried tone as she helped him to the desk. "What happened?!", she asked.

"I don't know Yuki, she just appeared out of nowhere and I fell" said the chairman while pointing at me. "By the way, who are you and how are you so strong" he asked while looking at the wall I damaged.

I sighed, 'Well I better tell someone if I want to fit in this world', I thought.

I took a deep breath, "My name is…" I started before I was interrupted by a guy, with silver hair, violet eyes, and wearing another black uniform, who walked calmly into the office.

"Zero!" said the chairman and Yuki. Then the chairman explained everything to Zero who just nodded.

Then I said, "My name is Kylie and I am from another world where…can you keep a secret?" I asked.

They nodded.

"The world I'm from I am the one and only Vampire Slayer and I came here because my whole family was _murdered _by those _leeches_ because I hunted them. I was chosen about three years ago, have the strength of a demon in me so I can fight evil and I have extraordinary healing abilities. I just wanted to escape because I could not handle my old life anymore. So I came here hoping there were no leeches", I said with a bitter tone and looked to the floor.

They all looked at me with sympathy especially Zero.

Yuki walked up to me, "I am so sorry" she said as she hugged which I gladly accepted.

Zero suddenly spoke up, "Kyle you don't have to worry about _leeches_ here because this is just a normal private school with two separate classes the Day class and the Night Class. The Day class has just normal people with average knowledge. The Night class has people with above average knowledge and has special powers. Yuki and I are the school guardians, or otherwise known as the prefects, and we protect the secret of the Night class." Zero then looked at the other two who were looking at him worried eyes but he silenced them with a glare.

The chairman spoke up, "Yea that's right and I think you will be perfect for the Day class and you can help out my cute son and daughter as a Guardian."

Yuki just sighed and Zero looked at the chairman, "I repeat I am not your _son_" he said with a glare.

The chairman just blew him off and then looked at me. "Kylie why don't you just go into town with Yuki and Zero to buy some clothing and then come back before dark so we can enroll you in this school and decided on living conditions.", he said while handing me money.

"But..." I said as I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Don't worry, you need this, just come back before dark" he said with a cheerful smile.

I could not but help to smile back, "Thank you", I said as I walked out the door with Zero and Yuki.

After the door closed, the chairman called Kaname Kuran from class.

About ten minutes later Kaname walked in, "Chairman you needed to see me?" he said while sitting down in a chair in front of the chairmen's desk.

The chairman looked at Kaname with a serious look, "We have a problem, Kaname."

**Another cliff hanger! (Dodges Aido's Ice dagger) What will happen now?! Stay tuned for the next chapter and please Review!**


	3. Shopping

Hello Again! I'm glad more people like my story so here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, just my characters (Kylie and her family)!

(In town with Yuki, Zero, and Kylie)

Yuki was smiling trying to cheer me up.

"Come on Kylie…at least smile a little bit! Were going to be classmates and the best of friends!" she said while walking on a stone ledge on a bridge.

I gave a little smile, while quietly laughing to myself. "Did you forget Guardian as well", I said.

Yuki's eyes went wide but then went back to normal. "Yes we are Guardian's but in public we are known as perfects", she whispered while smiling.

I kicked some stones on the road. "Whatever", I said.

We passed a clothing store called Everything Under The Sky and then Yuki gave Zero and I an evil grin.

Zero and I stopped walking. "What are you smiling at Yuki?", we asked.

Instead of answering she grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us into the store.

The minute we _arrived_ in the store, Zero and I both gave Yuki evil glares.

I brushed myself off, "Yuki what are we doing in here?" I asked.

She just laughed at me, "Silly, you need new clothing and the chairman gave you money to do so. I also noticed you dress in men's clothing mostly. By the way, why do you do that?" she asked.

I sighed, "At my old home some girls dressed in a style called tomboy where they prefer to wear men's clothing instead of women's. But I sometimes wear women's clothing", I said.

Yuki thought for a minute and then smiled, "Ah hah! I know what to do! Zero you go over to the men's section and bring over to Kylie different styles and colors of pants, shirts, socks, shoes, and anything else you can think of. Then Kylie and I will go over to the women's section." Yuki said.

Zero just sighed and did as told while Yuki dragged me over to the women's section.

"Yuki why are you doing this?", I asked while she was looking at different tops.

She just smiled, "Because I help my friends and you need new clothing", she said while pointing at my dirty clothing that I had on.

I gave a little smile and said, "Ok I agree with you on that but how do you know what I like?", I asked with a challenge in my voice.

She smiled back, "I'll figure it out", she said while pushing me into the dressing rooms.

(2 ½ hours later)

All of us walked out of the store and I still had about 200 of the money left that the chairman gave me. Even though I had about 2 bags of shoes, 2 bags of pajama's, 3 bags of different styles and colors of pants, 3 bags of different styles of shirts, and about 2 bags of some nice skirts, blouses, and _dresses_, even though I refused on the dresses but Yuki persuaded me.

'Lucky I found a fold up backpack in my secret coat pocket' I thought smiling as I adjusted the straps of the pack on my back holding all of the bags except the more formal clothing Yuki said that should not be wrinkled. So she gave them to Zero to hold, who protested about holding women's shopping bags but Yuki persuaded him. 'I don't even want to know how she persuaded him', I thought while laughing.

"So Kylie we have some money left over, do you want to visit any other stores while we are here? Since I noticed shopping cheered you up a bit", Yuki said while smiling.

I gave another a little smile and then my jaw dropped as we passed a music store.

Zero and Yuki stopped walking and then asked, "Kylie what is it?"

"I HAVE to go in that store!", I playfully yelled while running to the music store.

Yuki just laughed at me, "I knew shopping would make you smile", she said while her and Zero ran into the store after me.

I immediately went to the pianos and just looked in awe at the electric pianos with stands. 'Ever since I became a slayer I had to give up my dream of becoming a great musician.' I thought.

"Are you a musician?", asked Zero as he watched me admire the pianos.

I gave him a real smile, one that I have not been able to do for some time. "Yea, but I have not been able to practice since I became a slayer three years ago. I had to give up my dream of becoming a great musician" I said while playing a little melody (the ending theme song for the first season of the anime Vampire Knight).

The owner of the store walked over to us, "I see we have a musician here and a good one at that", the owner said while I finished my song.

I blushed from embarrassment, "I'm not that good", I said while I stopped playing.

"Nonsense, I have listened to people playing in here for years and none of them sound as good as you", said the owner while smiling at me.

I smiled another real smile, "Really, I mean I have not played in years but I still love to." I said while touching the piano again.

The owner thought for a minute and then asked, "Do you own a piano now?"

"No… but"

"Then it is settled I will sell you this piano for half the price including the stand, travel case and bag, and three books of music that you can pick out" the owner said while smiling at me.

I smiled with complete happiness, "Thank you so much sir, you have no idea how much this means to me. So how much do I owe you, then?" I said.

"No problem and the total is $200.", the owner said while packing up the piano and the stand.

I took out the money glad that I still had money left over from buying the clothing. "Here you go sir and where is your music selection?", I asked.

"Over in that corner", he said while I walked over there with Zero and Yuki behind me.

After 30 minutes of looking I picked out a book from a band that plays Christmas music all the time (like Trans Siberian Orchestra), a book of classical music, and a book of modern music (like Japanese modern music).

Zero picked up my stand while I took the piano in the case and music. Yuki, Zero and I walked out of the store. "Thank you so much sir!" I said as I left.

Time flew by so fast that we did not notice it was getting dark.

Zero said, "We should get back to the academy before dark".

**Some what of a cliff hanger! Dodges Shiki's whip. What happens next! Will Yuki, Zero, and Kylie make it back to the academy safely or will they be attacked? Tune in next time to find out!**


	4. Zero's Past

**SORRY!!! I know I have not updated in a while but I am going to give you TWO chapters to hopefully make up for it. It's just I was busy during Christmas Break and then the computer had all my chapters saved on got a virus! So I had to switch to a new computer, fix it up, and start working on my stories again. Oh by the way I'm going to Ohayocon down in Columbus, OH this weekend who knows I might see you there! Well enough talk and onto the story!**

(After shopping in town and heading back to the Academy w/ Yuki, Zero, and Kylie)

Yuki was running up ahead of Zero and I while we walked side by side back to the Academy.

Yuki smiling turned around and said, "Come on, Kylie. At least smile a little bit because you have new cloths and a piano with music to make you new home roomy".

My head and shoulders suddenly dropped as I remembered my family. _"Kylie!!!!"_

A comforting arm brought me out of my daze and I realized it was Zero giving me a comforting smile.

"Kylie…I know what it is like to suddenly lose all your loved ones in the blink of an eye. My family was murdered by a pureblood leech", said Zero in an angry whispered voice. I heard him and stopped to look at him with wide eyes.

Zero continued, "My family was the most powerful group of Vampire Hunters around. Then one snowy night a pureblood named Shizuka Hio broke into our house and murdered my parents. I thought she murdered my twin brother as well, but…he joined her even after what she did..." Zero then started to cry.

I hugged Zero and he gladly accepted it, "you said something about a pureblood what are they?" I asked in a curios voice.

Zero looked me in the eye and then sighed, "I thought you came here to run from Vampires, why are you asking about them now?" he asked in a serious tone.

I chewed my lip on the thought and then sighed as well, "I did but I can not run from my calling just like you can't. We were born to destroy these leeches and even if we lose loved ones it gives us more motivation for a cause", I said in a confidante tone.

Zero chuckled at me, "Are you sure you believe that?"

My shoulders slumped a little and I said, "I will, in time. But right now I need to grieve and then heal. You should know, no connection is stronger to siblings than it is to identical twins."

Zero smiled, "Yea I know. Do you want me to tell you about the vampires here or the rest of my story first?"

I grinned in championship, "The vampires first."

Zero then said, "The vampires here are separated into five different levels, use a pyramid for an example. At the top there are a few purebloods that rule all vampires with power only that they know of and they are called Level A's. Next is the Noble Vampires and they have only one power which is controlling some type of element, weather, blood whip, or mind control/erasing. They are labeled Level B vampires. After them are Level C vampires or otherwise known as the common vampire with no power. Then after the born vampires are the Level D's and E's. These vampires used to be human but were turned by being bitten by a pureblood who is the only one able to turn a human into a vampire. Level D's are the former humans and the Level E's are the ending result of what happens to Level D's if they do not drink the blood of the pureblood that turned them".

"What happens to the Level E's then?" I asked.

Zero sighed, "They lose all their humanity and become a beast hungry for blood and go on rampages to get it. These are the vampires my family hunted _and it is what I will become eventually_" Zero said as he whispered the last part thinking I did not hear it but I did one good thing about being a slayer.

"What do you mean, _what you will become eventually_. You can't unless you were bitten… by a pureblood", I said as I realized what happened to Zero that night.

I grabbed Zero into a great bear hug and whispered to him, "You were turned into a vampire that night weren't you? Forced to become what you hated the most and have to live the rest of you life alone with this curse. But you don't have to anymore; I used to think my _calling_ was a curse, and that I was all alone. But I'm not anymore we will support each other and if you ever need _anything, _even blood, I will help you."

Zero pushed me in front of him so he could look into my eyes, "What do you want to get yourself killed!"

I sighed, "You won't kill me. Besides I have the strongest blood where I come from. See slayers, in the beginning, were infused with pure demon essence to insure mankind would be safe from evil. This essence is passed down to each new slayer after the old one dies and only one slayer in each generation. Most of the time slayers don't live past their 16th birthday but I have survived more than you know. So if you need blood to stop that beast in you then take mine when you need it instead of Yuki's".

Zero looked at me with a complete look of surprise on his face, "How did you know?'

I smiled, "Call it Slayer instincts." Then I looked around, "Where's Yuki?"

**Cliffy!! I know but I will get the other chapter up by tonight or tomorrow!**


	5. Level E's

**SORRY!!! I know I have not updated in a whole month! But during that month I have writing out future chapters and planning on how the plot will go! So the whole month has not been wasted! Also I am working on another VK story called Another Daughter as well and people want more for that one as well so just hold on! I like making my stories long so people have a ton to look forward to ******** By the way I have been searching for one of my favorite VK stories called Love Fangs and can not find it anywhere. Does anybody know that story or if it was removed or renamed? If anybody knows anything about leave reviews because that story is where I got the inspiration for this one! Any whoo onto the story! **

_Recap:_

_Zero looked at me with a complete look of surprise on his face, "How did you know?'_

_I smiled, "Call it Slayer instincts." Then I looked around, "Where's Yuki?"_

"I don't know but she could not have got far. She is afraid to walk in town alone", Zero said while looking around and touching something in his jacket pocket at the same time.

"What do you have in your pocket and why is Yuki afraid of going into town by herself?", I asked out of curiosity.

Zero sighed and took out a really cool looking silver gun with the saying Bloody Rose on the side. "This is a vampire hunter's weapon. These weapons are one of the only kinds of weapons to destroy vampires", Zero said while putting the gun away.

I looked in awe at the gun before Zero put it away. 'I always wanted to have a gun to destroy vampires with because it's less messy when the vampire turns to dust.' "Can these weapons kill Purebloods?"

"No but they can wound them enough were they can not heal as fast", he said while checking stores for Yuki.

I looked with him, "What other kinds of weapons, besides weapons like you showed me can destroy vampires?"

"Well back when the Hunters and Vampires were at war and Hunters weapons were not developed yet we used silver because it's deadly to them. But we would use them in the form of swords or daggers so their heads could be chopped off or be sliced in two. Zero stopped walking and looked at me with curiosity written all over his face. Why do you ask?"

I lifted the sleeves of my sweater and showed him my trigger released silver daggers strapped on my wrists. "Where I come from vampires are killed by a wooden stake in the heart. But I keep these daggers and the sword on my back with me at all times so if I lose my stakes in battle then I have these as backups. Since vampires can be killed also by their heads being chopped off and if they are exposed to sunlight or set on fire. Also I have fought with more than just vampires in the past." I said while looking at the ground because I was still grieving.

Zero chuckled under his breath, "You are going have to tell me your past battles sometime because I am interested."

"Just say wh…"

"AHHHH!!!!"

"That's Yuki's voice!!" screamed Zero as he ran down the ally where her voice came from with me close behind him.

"Zero wait up! What is attacking Yuki?!"

"Most likely Level E's. Now get your weapons ready and stay quiet so we can sneak up on _them_" Zero said while taking the Bloody Rose out.

I tested my spring loaded daggers and my sword while checking in my pocket fro my spare silver dagger. I looked for Zero and saw him getting ready to attack the one vampire behind Yuki. I nodded my head at him that I was ready.

I stood quietly behind two leeches that were standing on the side. Then I aimed my wrists at their throats and then released my daggers which cut clean through their filth filled necks and turned them to dust before they could even scream for help. The noise alerted the other filth in my direction while I smirked at them while my daggers went back in position and I took out my sword.

Two things of filth ran at me with no sense of direction with blood crazed eyes. I positioned my knees to jump and then when the filth was within ten feet of me I jumped in the air with my sword ready while they jumped as well to attack me.

I sliced the filth at my right in half and it turned to dust. Unfortunately I did not see the filth a my left quick enough and it sliced at my left arm with its claws which started to drip blood.

"Stupid BLOOD SUCKER!!!!" I screamed while slicing right through the middle of the thing.

I tried to cover my wound but the other two leeches smelled my blood and came after me saying, "_BLOOD!" _

"Just great" I said as I took out my spare dagger and threw it like a boomerang. The 'dagger' then cut through the two leech's throats and turned them to dust before they could even get near me.

I walked over to my spare dagger wiped it on my pant leg and put it away and repeated this process with my other weapons.

I sighed as I ripped off a part of my shirt and wrapped my arm up. 'This was my favorite shirt and jacket but what can I do' I thought as I looked at Zero who was putting away his gun.

I walked over to Yuki tore off another part of my shirt to bandage her wound on her arm. Then I helped her up, "Lets get out of here guys"

But before we could go anywhere I sensed two strange presences in the corner.

I told Yuki to be quiet while Zero watches over her. I then take out my spare dagger again, "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

Two people then walked out of the corner wearing the same uniforms as Yuki and Zero but in white instead of black. The one closest to me said, "My name is Kaname Kuran and this is Takuma Ichijo. We attended the Night Class of Cross Academy and I am the President of the Night Class and Moon Dorm. While Takuma is the Vice President"

I looked at these two people to see if I could trust them and sensed no immediate threats from them. So I put my dagger away, "Since you guys attended the Night Class I assume you have some type of powers that use three Guardians have to protect the secret of from the Day Class?" I asked the one with straight brown almost black hair and brown almost red eyes.

"Yes we do" said the blonde haired one named Takuma said as he chuckled under his breath while rubbing his head.

"No need to be modest what are th…."

"Kaname Sama!" said Yuki in surprise.

I shook my head and sighed, 'Man she is slow at times'

Kaname walked over to her and held her arm softly, "Did you get hurt Yuki?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine thanks to Kylie and Zero! Zero took out the big leader of the six Level E's attacking me while Kylie took out the rest in a matter of minutes" while she smiled at Kaname and cradling her arm.

Kaname sighed, "Let me see your arm Yuki".

While I watched Kaname heal Yuki's arm in awe, Takuma walked up to me.

"So you took out five Level E's by yourself! You have some skill that might need to be used again when Guarding our secret since we have some trouble makers in our class, (AN Aido) he said while chuckling.

I could not help but chuckle to, "Let's just say it's in my blood" I said while Kaname finished healing Yuki and then walked up to me.

"Here let me heal your wound as well so we don't attract more Level E's" while he unwrapped my arm when I was smirking on the inside.

Everyone gasped, "How did you heal so fast? You were just scratched just a couple minutes ago.", asked Yuki.

I shrugged," Comes with the package I guess", I said as Kaname let my arm go and looked at me.

"So you're the slayer I was informed about from another world". I was about to cut in but he assured me. "Don't worry the Chairman only told me and Takuma because we are the leaders of the Night Class.

Takuma looked at me then back to Kaname, "You were right Kaname she will make a great addition to the Guardians"

Kaname then looked at me, "Just please watch over Yuki please, that's all I ask, since someone does not do a good enough job".

"I heard that" Zero grumbled while the two Night Class students walked away.

I laughed and then was put in a big hug from Yuki, "Yea! A new guardian that will finally show up on time and not complain!"

Zero glared at her while she shrank behind me.

I playfully hit Zero, "Hey learn how to take a joke once in a while and maybe I might teach you two how to fight like me", I said while I smiled and started to walk away.

Zero then ran up to me with Yuki close behind him, "Are you serious?", he asked.

"I'm completely serious. My friends need to know how to fight if they have no weapons at hand. So if the Chairman is fine with it then I will teach you guys ASAP."

Then Zero and Yuki smiled while we walked back to the Academy and picking up my new stuff that Zero and I placed in the corner before we started fighting.

**There is the new Chapter! I made it longer to make up for not posting in so long!** **I have some more ideas to lead to Kaname and Kylie like maybe a ball just for the Night Class and Guardians! But that might change so leave reviews by pressing that little green button and please leave any suggestions you might have. I take all into consideration! Until next time! **


	6. AUTHOR NOTE!

Okay! I know I have not updated in a WHILE! I am so SORRY!!!!!!!! I have been so busy with college and work! Then I went on vacation during winter break, etc. I just wanted to keep my wonderful fan base up to date. You guys are so faithful, I could just hug you. But since I can't I give you a virtual cookie instead. Anyway I have a couple chapters written up, just have to type them! But I NEED HELP! I want to have the main character have good songs to sing! They are going to be a mix of Japanese and English from many different genres! Like Anime music from Full Moon, for example! Maybe Demi Lovato and or Selena Gomez not sure since I like some of their music. Christen Rock bands like Skillet, Super Chick, and maybe Red and or Pillar. I LOVE these bands and their music and since their music has much more meanings then religious I can use it. But I have a small problem I do not know if I want to use "Hero" by Skillet or "Hero" by Super Chick since they both have excellent meaning that I can use. So if you could help me by saying which you think is best or if I should not use either? Also any other songs you think would fit into the story so far that would be great because music is a major part of this story! Thank you so much!


End file.
